We Stand Together
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Someone is out to get revenge on Five-0 and they're using Danny to do it. Now Danny and Steve are caught in the cross-hairs. Will they be able to get out or will they not walk out of this one alive?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fanfiction. Hopefully I do it justice. Always like getting constructive feedback and hearing what my readers think. It takes place before Lori joins the team. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

Danny exits his house and locks the door before walking down the driveway to his car. He was running late because as he was dropping Grace off at school he realized he forgot his gun and badge. Not that he would admit that to Steve. So, he had texted Steve to say he'd be late with no explanation. In his haste Danny didn't notice the middle-aged man watching him from the trees. Danny reached his Camaro and opened the door to climb in. Unfortunately, he didn't get farther than that when there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The first feeling that came to Danny was the elephants stampeding through his head. His brow furrowed and his eyes squinted when he tried to reach a hand to his head but couldn't. Moving his arms, Danny found they were strapped to a chair. Upon further investigation, Danny found his legs were also tied to the chair.

With a lick of his lips, Danny pried his eyes open. The light pierced through them and he quickly shut them as the elephants added trumpeting to their stampede. Taking a deep breath, Danny tried to open his eyes once again, albeit slower this time. He was more successful this time and he glanced around him. He was in a warehouse and he didn't notice anyone else there.

A door screeched open from his right side and slammed shut. Danny cringed as the pounding in his head increased once again. A man in his mid-thirties with light brown hair and dark brown eyes entered. There was what seemed to be a week's worth of stubble on his face and a smirk that had no hint of playfulness was aimed at him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he studied the man before him. The only answer Danny got was the smirk grew slightly. The man pulled out a phone and Danny realized it was his own. Before he knew what was happening the man had taken a picture. Danny glared at the man as he began scrolling through his phone. The man pushed a few buttons before throwing the phone on the ground. Danny grimaced as his phone broke. _Great. Now I have to get a new phone. Again._

There was movement and Danny glanced up in time to see a fist fly at his face. Pain exploded in his nose and Danny's head whipped back. His vision went gray around the edges. He tried to say awake but eventually he succumbed to the darkness.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve sighed and tossed his pen down on the desk before he leaned back in his chair. His gaze automatically went to Danny's office. He had received a text from Danny that morning that said he was running late. It was now two hours later and Danny was still not there. Steve's eyes darted to the front and rear exits. There was still no sign of Danny and Steve was getting worried.

With another sigh, Steve stood up and walked out of his office and over to Chin's. Steve pushed the door open and walked in. Chin was sitting at his desk and looked up when Steve entered. They didn't have a case so they were all catching up on paperwork.

"Have you heard from Danny?" Steve asked with a furrowed brow. Chin shook his head.

"No. I would think he'd contact you first," Chin replied. His door opened and Chin and Steve looked over at Kono.

"Boss?" Kono asked with a furrowed brow of her own. She had been keeping an eye on him. The longer Danny was late the more agitated Steve seemed to get.

"You hear from Danny?" Steve asked Kono only to receive the same answer.

"No. But I'm pretty sure he would've called you before us," Kono replied, sharing a look with Chin.

It was no secret Steve and Danny had gotten close. They were more than partners; they were brothers. And when they were apart, they always called the other first before the other members of the team. Chin and Kono never took it to heart. What Steve and Danny had was special. God knows they both needed it.

"All right. I'm going to give him a call," Steve announced before pulling out his phone and walking into his own office. Just as he was about to hit Danny's speed dial a text popped up from Danny. "Thank God."

Steve opened the text and nearly dropped the phone at seeing the picture that showed up. Steve could hear quick breaths echo around him and realized it was him. He dropped into his chair as his eyes never left the picture.

The door to his office opened and Chin and Kono walked in. They had seen the sudden reaction from their boss. When he had dropped into his chair, his eyes never leaving his phone, they knew something was wrong. It's Chin who spoke first.

"Steve? What's wrong? What happened?" Chin asked, making sure to speak clearly. Steve didn't seem at all 'with it' at the moment. Steve glanced up at them and Chin's breath caught at the fear filling their bosses eyes. There were only a few things that could result in that kind of reaction from their boss. Chin was pretty sure this time it had to be Danny.

Steve glanced down at his phone again. This time, he noticed there was an address typed in the message. It could be a trap; Steve knew that. But this was Danny and Steve knew what he had to do.

It was like a switch had been flipped. One minute Chin was watching his boss fight against the panic and the next minute 'Navy SEAL Steve' came barreling into the room. Steve abruptly stood and marched out of his office and out to the computer.

It was the look on Steve's face that had Kono taking a step back. Just as Danny had the tone that said, 'I'm going to punch someone', Steve the look that said the same thing. And he was wearing it along with a determined set to his shoulders. Kono looked over at her cousin and knew he had come to the same conclusion. The gaze was only held for a few seconds before the two of them rushed out to stand on either side of their boss.

On the screen was a picture of Danny tied to a chair with blood running down his face. Underneath the picture was an address. Chin's jaw set and Kono gasped slightly. No wonder Steve seemed so on edge. The cousins were right though; whoever sent this text was going to wish they hadn't. Steve would make them pay for what they did to Danny and they were going to regret ever thinking this stupid plan up.

Steve had pulled up the address on the screen. It was a warehouse in the middle of a vacant street. Intuition told him the movement around him was Kono pulling up the video feed from the street. He found his intuition correct when the feed popped up on the screen. Nothing out of the ordinary was present which made the leader of Five-0 narrow his eyes. He could feel Chin and Kono watching him, waiting for him to make a call. Steve knew what he was going to do the same time Chin did.

"I'm going," Steve deadpanned and looked over at Chin who was already on his phone asking for backup and rattling off the address. Chin glanced at Steve and gave him a nod. One thing for sure, Steve was glad for his team hear backing him on this.

"Let's get Danny back," Steve said and the three remaining members of Five-0 raced out of the office.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"How do you want to do this boss?" Kono asked as the three Five-0 members stand outside. Their gazes are fixed on the warehouse in front of them. There are HPD and SWAT cars surrounding the warehouse and they are all waiting for Steve's orders. Steve had been warring with himself with what to do. Not having eyes inside there was only one way to go about this. At least for Steve.

"I'm going in," Steve said as he unholstered his gun.

"Steve…" Chin said when Steve held his gun out to him.

"We don't know what's going on in there. We _do_ know Danny's in there by himself. If anything happens you guys are backup," Steve argued as he held the gun closer to Chin. Chin took the gun with a scowl. However, the conversation was not done.

"What if it's a trap?" Chin started and Kono nodded in agreement with her cousin.

"It's _Danny_ Chin," Steve replied firmly as his hard stare fixed on Chin.

"I get that Steve but…"

"I don't think you do. I'm going in," Steve cut Chin off before he moved towards the warehouse. Chin sighed as he watched Steve slowly and cautiously entered the warehouse. He looked over at Kono and they shared a look.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

It's the sound of sirens that woke Danny this time. With a groan, Danny pried his eyes open. If he thought the headache was painful before it was near unbearable now. More sirens were heard and car doors slammed shut. Danny lifted his head and looked towards the door. No doubt it was HPD and SWAT.

It was assumed the picture the guy took was sent to Steve. No one could've gotten as many people here as there were besides SuperSEAL. Danny blinked and moved, groaning as the pounding in his head intensified. An engine pushed to its max and the sound of tires squealed as the vehicle came to a sliding stop caught Danny's attention. Doors hurriedly shut and Danny smiled. Speaking of his crazy partner.

With a sigh, Danny's head hung forward. His chin rested on his chest and his eyes closed. A light shown through his eyelids as it blinked below him. With a furrow of his eyebrows Danny peeked his eyes open. As he took in the sight below him, Danny's eyes widened in panic. Strapped to his chest was a bomb.

Putting the pieces together, Danny's breath sped up. If the picture was indeed sent to Steve, then the stranger knew Steve would find out where he was. And judging by the speed of police arrival, which Danny didn't think he was unconscious that long, the stranger must've told Steve where to find him. Now, there was a bomb strapped to his chest Danny's gut clenched in fear. Without a doubt, this was a trap for Steve.

 **AN: Please send me some review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and following!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it!**

Steve slowly pulled the warehouse door open and cringed when it let out a long screech. He slipped through the small opening and shut the door quietly behind him. He turned around and let his eyes adjust to the dimmer setting. The next sound he heard sent shivers down his spine.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

There is a loud screech when the door opened and Danny cringed. The pounding in his head intensified and he forced the bile back down. He glanced over at the door in time to see a figure turned around. The panic rose when the figure turned around and Danny saw it was Steve.

"Steve! You _need_ to leave! Now!" Danny shouted in warning, his eyes wide as saucers. He could hear the fear oozing out of his voice but at that point Danny didn't care. He just needed Steve to leave so that he knew his partner, his brother, was safe.

"Danny?!" Steve shouted and looked around the room.

"Steve you need to leave," Danny pleaded only earning a look of confusion from him.

"Danny, you okay?" Steve asked, not having seen anyone else in the room and ignored Danny. There was _no_ way he was leaving Danny here by himself.

"Steve!" Danny shouted and Steve had reluctantly stopped moving. He didn't know how to take Danny's tone. On one side there was fear and panic. On the other, there was frustration and anger. "Listen to me. It's a trap. There's a bomb…"

"What? Where?" Steve asked as his eyes instantly began searching around them.

"Steve," Danny said, quieter but firm. Steve's eyes locked onto Danny's. "It's me Steve. I'm the bomb."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve had been in war; in situations so terrifying he prayed he'd forget. But it was this instance his heart stopped and Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett panicked. The fear of the meaning of what Danny just said paralyzed him. Steve felt his throat go dry and he tried to pull his self together.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out a croak.

"Steve you need to leave. This is what he wants," Danny tried to reason even as he saw the color drain from Steve's face. Steve shook his head and Danny groaned out in frustration.

"I'm not leaving Danno," Steve argued and quickly moved to where Danny was.

"Steven," Danny growled out with a glare as Steve knelt down. Danny was about to start on a rant when Steve's cell phone began to ring. Steve let out a growl and answered it without looking at the Caller ID.

"What?" Steve snapped even as his eyes expertly look at the bomb strapped to Danny. He was still panicking but his SEAL training was starting to take hold once again and he was doing better at controlling it.

"Well, if it isn't Commander McGarrett," the smooth, mocking voice came over the line. Danny narrowed his eyes when Steve's body tensed, his jaw clenched, and a murderous look appeared on his face.

"Steve?" Danny asked quietly as he watched his partner closely.

"You Son of a Bitch. When I find you…" Steve said menacingly. He momentarily forgot about Danny being next to him. He didn't how but Steve knew this was the guy who did this to Danny.

"Calm down Commander. I'll give you a chance to save your partner," the voice said calmly. There was a pause as the voice waited for a rebuttal but Steve kept his thought to himself. "Good. Now, you can deactivate the bomb. But, if you or your partner leave or anyone goes into the building I will push this little button. If you try to take the bomb off Detective Williams, the bomb will read it and activate. And you and Detective Williams will be scattered throughout the warehouse. And little Gracie will never see her Daddy or Uncle Steve again."

Steve bent his head down and pinched his nose. This was bad; this was so bad. Steve could feel the panic begin to take over once again and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Steve didn't know how to get them out of this. He didn't know how to deactivate a bomb; he _wasn't_ trained for that.

"Is this understood Commander?" the voice asked. Steve took a breath and cursed it's shakiness. "Commander?"

"Yeah… Yeah. Understood," Steve finally said before he forced a swallow.

"Good. Good luck Commander," the voice replied mockingly before the call ended.

Steve gripped the phone wanting to throw it into the nearest wall but knew he might need it. He tried to get his breathing back under control. He could feel eyes watching him but couldn't look up at Danny just yet.

"Steve? Was that him?" Danny asked as he watched Steve get control of himself once again. There had only been one time Danny had seen Steve panic. And that was when Chin was strapped to a bomb. Apparently, according to Chin and Kono, Steve had panicked pretty bad when Danny was infected with Sarin as well.

"Steve?" Danny called again when Steve didn't answer him.

"What?" Steve answered as he looked up and forced another swallow.

"Was that the guy?" Danny asked once again. The panic in Steve's eyes was noticeable but Danny didn't call him on it. Instead, he gave Steve space to pull his self together.

"Uh… yeah," Steve replied with a nod of his head. _Pull yourself together McGarrett. You're a SEAL dammit._ Steve glanced at the door before he looked back at Danny and continued. "He said if anyone left or entered the building he'd detonate the bomb. And if we tried take the bomb off it would self detonate."

"Okay, so that means…?" Danny encouraged. The meaning was clear but Danny saw the beginnings of 'SuperSEAL' come about and knew Steve needed this focus.

"He has eyes on us. Whether it's camera's or he's physically here," Steve said, grateful for the focus. With a nod of agreement from Danny, Steve stood up and looked around the room. After he found the light switch, Steve turned the lights on and began searching the room again. With satisfaction Steve could say there were no camera's inside the large room.

Danny watched as the SEAL in Steve took over and he began taking stake in their predicament. The detective's gaze followed his partner's movement around the room. Finally, Steve came back over and knelt down in front of him. Danny watched as Steve pulled out his phone. A thought came to his mind and a smirk played on Danny's lips.

"Good thing you didn't throw that into the wall huh?" Danny asked as his smirk grew to a playful grin.

"Yeah, well, one of us has to be the smart one," Steve countered playfully as he listened to the phone ring.

"Are you trying to say this was my fault? Because I'm pretty sure we'll find that all of this is your fault," Danny ranted and Steve took it for what it was; Danny trying to take the focus off the seriousness of the situation. Steve noticed Danny opened his mouth, no doubt to continue his rant but thankfully, Chin's voice sounded over the line.

"Chin, hey, I need you to look outside and around the warehouse. See if there are any security cameras around," Steve ordered as he picked up the scowl on Danny's face from being denied the rest of his rant. Steve smirked in amusement which caused Danny's scowl to deepen before Chin started talking to him again.

"What are you thinking Steve?" Chin asked and Steve glanced over at Danny. Having noticed the raised eyebrow and expectant look on Danny's face, Steve put the call on speaker before he continued.

"This guy has eyes on us. If there's no cameras then he's here," Steve explained as he felt Danny's stare on him.

"We'll have HPD search the surrounding buildings," Chin supplied and Steve sighed at Danny clearing his throat.

"Uh… there's something else," Steve announced and ran a hand through his hair.

"That doesn't sound good," Chin's voice said but waited for Steve to explain.

"There's a bomb and if either Danny or I leave this guy will detonate it. And if anyone comes in…" Steve began and his gaze flicked to the bomb strapped to Danny.

"He'll detonate it," Chin finished for him.

"Yeah," Steve replied with a nod of his head. Danny looked at him expectantly and Steve refused to meet his gaze. How could he tell the rest of the team that _Danny_ was the bomb.

"SuperSEAL's forgetting a vital piece of information," Danny spoke up after he decided Steve wasn't going to continue.

"And that is?" Kono's voice sounded over the speaker.

"The bomb's strapped to me," Danny deadpanned and he heard Kono gasp. "If we try to take it off it'll self detonate."

"So, what's the plan?" Chin asked Steve and Steve glanced around the room. Danny could practically hear the wheels turning in his partner's head. Steve's gaze moved to the bomb and then up to meet his gaze.

"Get me the bomb squad on the line," Steve replied with determination.

 **AN: Please send some reviews! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: On to the next chapter!**

Danny watched as Steve moved his phone over the bomb. Chin had got the bomb squad down to the crime scene. Now, they were doing a video chat with them. Hopefully the bomb squad would be able to identify the bomb and talk Steve through disarming it. Not that either of the partners were keen on Steve having to disarm the bomb. However, it was the only way to get out of this alive.

"Alright Commander, the good news is it's a fairly simple bomb," Jennings, the head of bomb squad, explained. Steve nodded his head and let out a sigh of relief.

"The bad news?" Danny asked, not ready to breath easily just yet.

"The bad news is we have to cut three wires in a specific order or the bomb goes boom," Jennings answered seriously.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Steve said as he turned the phone towards his self. He moved over to stand next to his partner so they could both see the man on the screen.

"Except the wires are tight together and if you so much as nick another one…" Jennings explained as he sent them a grim look.

"So, in other words, we're screwed," Danny grumbled with a scowl on his face.

"We just have to take our time and steady our hand," Jennings encouraged. Steve nodded his head and tipped the phone before he looked over at Danny.

"I got this. I can do this Danno," Steve said firmly as his eyes linked with Danny's.

"How do you know?" Danny asked, his own eyes held Steve's gaze. It wasn't that he didn't trust Steve; hell, Steve was the _only_ one not on the bomb squad he'd trust doing this. Danny just needed Steve to reassure him.

"Because I have to," Steve replied with determination before he gave Danny a small smile. "And I'm not telling Gracie her Danno's not coming home."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny sat in the chair and held Steve's phone so Jennings' could see the bomb from Steve's point of view. Steve had his knife out and took a deep breath. He could do this; he had to do this. As he listened intently to Jennings' directions, Steve prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Okay, understood," Steve replied when Jennings' was finished. With a glance at Danny and an encouraging smile, Steve steadily moved his knife towards the first wire. When Steve got ready to cut the wire, he heard Danny's sharp intake of breath. Steve's eyes flicked up to Danny's and they shared a look before Danny nodded his head. After he glanced back down at the bomb, Steve carefully cut the first wire. Both partners let out a breath when nothing happened.

"What next?" Steve asked and listened to Jennings' next set of directions. Steve took another deep breath and moved his knife to the second wire and carefully cut it. Even as he was relieved at their success, Steve didn't focus on it. They had one more wire to cut still.

"Alright, last one boys," Jennings said and proceeded to give Steve the last of the instructions.

"Last one Danny," Steve reiterated and gave Danny an encouraging look.

"Let's just finish this," Danny replied as he took a deep breath. Steve nodded his head in agreement and moved a wire to get to the one he needed. Just as Steve was about to cut the wire, Jennings' urgent voice sounded through the phone.

"Wait, wait!" Jennings shouted and caused Steve to flinch which in turn caused Danny to jump.

"What?!" Steve and Danny asked simultaneously and annoyance in their tone.

"There's two black wires," Jennings explained and both partners looked down. Sure enough there were two black wires.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked as the fear started to set in again.

"It means there is probably a fail safe. One of the wires will deactivate the bomb and the other will detonate it," Jennings explained with a nervous intake of breath.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin rubbed a hand down his face. If one of the wires were a failsafe and Steve cut the wrong one… Chin let out a sigh and looked over at Jennings. He hoped the veteran bomb squad leader knew which one was the right one.

"Which one do I cut Jennings?" Steve's voice sounded over the tablet.

"I'm pretty sure it's the left one," Jennings replied with a grimace.

"You're pretty sure?! For some reason that's not very comforting," Danny's sarcasm bit through the speaker.

"Okay, so I'm 98% sure," Jennings said with a grimace.

"With our luck we'll be that 2%," Danny retorted with a scowl. "And my life isn't the only one on the line here."

"Aw. You do care Danno," Steve said with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, but if we're both gone who'll look after Grace. _You_ were my backup Steve," Danny said, not quite keeping the emotion out of his voice.

"We'll be fine Danno," Steve's voice said quietly but encouragingly.

"Fine, let's do this," Danny replied and Chin watched as the phone showed the bomb again.

Kono watched while she held a breath. Steve's hand came into view and the knife moved under the left wire. The camera started to shake slightly and Kono felt the emotion rise up in her. There was a hand squeezing her shoulder and she looked over at her cousin. Chin gave her an encouraging smile and Kono nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the camera in time to see it slowly began to steady. With a sharp intake of breath, Kono watched as Steve cut the wire.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"And my life isn't the only one on the line here," Danny said and could feel Steve's gaze on him.

"Aw, you do care Danno," Steve said as he forced a smirk on his face. Contrary to the comment and smirk Danny saw right through his partner's facade. Besides, the way he said his nickname gave it away.

"No, but if we're both gone who'll look after Grace? _You_ were my backup plan," Danny announced with his gaze on Steve. The last part was a little quieter and Danny found he couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice when he said it. He noticed Steve force a swallow and try to get his composure back. However, Danny saw the emotion in the SEAL's eyes before he did.

"We'll be fine Danno," Steve said with determination. He tried to convey it to his partner as they locked eyes. Danny nodded and clenched his jaw before speaking.

"Fine, let's do this," Danny said with conviction in his tone. Steve nodded and got into position as Danny maneuvered the phone so it showed the bomb again.

Steve looked down at the hand holding the knife. It was shaking slightly and Steve took a couple deep breaths to force himself to calm down. Once his hand was steady, Steve moved the knife to the wires and slid it under the left wire.

Movement caught Steve's eye and he stayed his hand. The head of Five-0 flicked his eyes to his phone where he noticed Danny's hand shaking slightly. Steve glanced up at Danny who was staring at Steve's unmoving hand. With a steadying breath, Steve rested his free hand on Danny's forearm. The detective's gaze shifted to meet Steve's who gave Danny's forearm a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. Danny forced a swallow and took a deep breath. Seeing Danny's hand stopped shaking, Steve let go and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

 _Well, it's now or never. God, Gracie, I hope this works_ , Steve thought to his self right before cutting the wire.

 **AN: Thanks for the follows and reviews! Hope everyone is liking this so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so here's the wrap-up. Hope everyone likes it!**

Danny flinched when Steve cut the wire. When nothing happened, he heard Steve let out a sigh and he let out a nervous laugh. The detective looked over at the SEAL and they shared relieved grins.

Steve put his knife away and took the bomb off his partner. Once it was discarded, Danny stood up only to be enveloped in a hug by a very worried partner. Worried himself, Danny embraced Steve in return.

"I love you, D," Steve mumbled loud enough for Danny to hear.

"I love you too Super SEAL," Danny replied. Moments later they forced themselves apart. Steve's gaze ran over Danny making sure his partner, his brother, was indeed fine.

"We going to get out of here or are you going to just stand there checking me out?" Danny asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

"You look like you gained a few years Danno," Steve said with a grin as he purposely fed into the playful jibe.

"Well, of _course_ I do. _You_ were disarming the bomb attached to me," Danny snarked back but Steve noticed the smirk playing on his friends own lips.

"Come on Danno. Let's get out of here," Steve chuckled out as he rested a hand on Danny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

The two friends walked out of the building. The relief from the officers around the was palpable as the partners walked over to Chin and Kono. The two cousins gave Steve and Danny hugs and grins were plastered on their faces.

"Glad to see you two alive," Chin said in relief as he shook his head.

"Hey, me too Chin," Danny replied with a snort.

"Chin did you guys get a position on this guy?" Steve asked as he looked over at the Hawaiian. Now that Danny was safe Steve's mind was back to who had started this whole mess.

"Not yet," Kono answered for her cousin with a shake of her head. As if they knew Steve was asking, Chin's radio came to life.

"Lieutenant Kelly. We got him. We found the Son of Bitch who did this," an officers voice sounded.

"Thanks. Bring him in," Kelly said as he pushed a button on the radio. Chin glanced at Steve and could see the tenseness in his shoulders. The anger was radiating off him in waves and Chin knew it probably wasn't smart to have Steve question the guy. However, he didn't think Steve would've had it any other way. Chin shared a look with Kono and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"So, we're going to have to question this guy…" Chin said as he eyed Steve. The older man's gaze shifted to Danny who smirked at the underlying hint to the comment.

"You and Kono had better get going then," Steve said tersely. The Five-0 team all looked at their boss with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You don't want to do it boss?" Kono asked hesitantly. She thought for sure Steve would want to question this guy himself.

"I can't do that if I'm taking Danny to the hospital," Steve announced, effectively cutting Danny's argument off with a look. "That head wound needs to be looked at."

Danny sighed in annoyance. Truthfully, though, his head was killing hi and he was glad Steve was insistent on the issue. With a nod of his head, Danny gave in but none of the team missed the grimace that followed. Steve shifted his gaze back to Chin and Kono.

"Besides, we can't charge him if the guy's dead," Steve said before he gently pushed Danny towards the vehicle. Chin and Kono shared a look and wondered how serious their bosses comment was.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

EPILOGUE

Steve flipped the burgers on the grill before he looked to where Grace, Danny, and Kono were playing catch with a baseball. A smile appeared on his face at seeing not only his team, but his best friend and niece, happy and alive. Steve turned his attention back to the burgers and his mind wandered back to that warehouse. It had been a long time since he'd been that scared. He thought for sure he was going to lose Danny.

Thankfully, they caught the guy who put his partner in that position. Turned out he was the brother of a guy in a case they worked last month. They were arresting the guy and he took off which lead to a chase. Unfortunately, when they cornered him, the guy turned a gun on them and fired only to be killed himself by Steve. Apparently, his brother was non too happy and decided to get revenge on Five-0, more importantly Steve.

A clinking sound brought Steve out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a beer on the side of the grill and when he looked up he saw Danny standing next to him with a beer of his own. Steve forced a smile but Danny obviously didn't buy it if his next comment was anything to go by.

"What's with the face?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a face," Steve replied as he picked up the beer. Steve took a sip and saw Danny's brow cork further. With a sigh, Steve relented. "Just glad you out of there Danno."

Danny watched Steve for a moment. What had happened in the warehouse had scared him. Not just for his self or what would happen to Grace but for Steve as well. The crazy SEAL refused to leave and if the bomb went off then his best friend would've died right along with him. Danny nodded his head and then spoke up.

"I'm glad you did too, Steve," he said with all hint of humor gone. Just then, Grace came running over and gave Danny a hug.

"I love you Danno," she said as she looked up at her dad with a large grin on her face.

"I love you too Monkey," Danny replied in return, a smile of his own aimed at his daughter. Grace let go of Danny and moved to Steve and gave him an equally tight hug.

"I love you Uncle Steve," she said and Steve was taken slightly off guard before finding his voice.

"Love you too Gracie," Steve replied with a smile. Grace pulled away and gave him a smile in return before running back to where Kono and Chin were waiting for her.

The partners looked on, relaxed postures and relieved smiles on their faces. They didn't need to say anything; they knew the other knew exactly what they were thinking. Steve held up his longboard to which Danny clinked his own with it. The two of them took a sip, their eyes never leaving the sight before them and adoring smiles on their faces.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Send me some feedback. Thanks again!**


End file.
